


Sending Them To Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hinted at Sexual Content, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia has been sleeping around. So has Ukraine. Belarus finally snaps when they sleep with one another. Belarus's letter to Russia after she kills Ukraine, and Russia's horrified musings about whether or not it's his fault. It also features angsty poetry I wrote specifically for this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending Them To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Hetalia: Axis Powers. It belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

I followed you, dear Brother. I wish I hadn’t.  
How I wished I hadn’t followed you when you were meeting with him. And him. And him. And her.  
Tell me Big Brother, did you sleep with the whole world? Or did it just feel like it? Because I know that’s what it felt like for me.  
You hurt me so badly, Brother. But I still loved you. I still do.  
But, I really snapped when you slept with her.  
Big Sister always told me she didn’t love you. You always said you weren’t interested in her the way everyone else was.  
But you were. Did you do it on purpose? Was this your revenge for my spying on you?  
Do you hate me Brother?  
Am I Enemy Number One?  
Am I the crazy girl you avoid so you won’t have to deal with the repercussions of killing?  
Ivan. It sounds so nice. How I would love to cry that name out when you made love to me.  
The way you made love to them. To her. To Katyusha, the girl everyone likes better than me. I didn’t care. I didn’t care at all. Until you decided you loved her more than me.  
I hate her. I hate my big sister.  
I am not exaggerating.  
I hate her. I hate her! She is the whole reason you don’t love me the way I want you to! The way you would want to if you understood!  
If you understood how perfect we are for one another.  
We’re soul-mates. I just want what I deserve… I want you! I want the prize for my years of unrequited love! I want requited love! And no one else’s love will work! I want- no, need your love!  
I’ll go mad without it! I need my big brother’s love! And to get it, I have to have my big sister’s head! So I’ll have it!

There’s a voice at the door, Brother.  
They tell me it’s time.  
I know what time it is, now.  
They are taking me to an asylum.  
Because I killed her. Because I enjoyed it. Because I hated her.  
I hated her, and now she’s dead!  
Isn’t that a laugh, Brother?  
It must be, because I can’t stop laughing!  
It was so funny, watching the surprised look on her face when she opened the door. When she showed me into her kitchen. When she started chopping vegetables again, like she had before I had interrupted her.  
So funny when I took the knives from her knife holder. So funny when she was confused.  
When she didn’t realize what I was doing before I had done it. When she dropped her knife. When she lay there dying, and I started dissecting her. When I cut her into pieces. Organs in that jar, limbs in that pile.  
Head on a platter.  
Breasts and hips in a bag.  
I had her all cut up, Brother. I was going to send all of the parts to the different men she had slept with. I’m sure you knew you were not the first. I was going to send them all to different men. Her br- I’m running out of time, Brother. They’re going to end me soon. I have to send you this letter the way it is. Bye Brother!

Lose a sister.

All because I was her Mister.

Lose another.

Because she loved her brother.

This is all, all I can bear.

How am I breathing, breathing air?

I knew my sisters.

I knew them well.

So now I have to wonder,

Am I the one who sent to them to Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> I'm not exactly sure what the hell this is, but I know that I like it. Somehow, crazy Belarus feels like a kindred spirit to me. Maybe it's the mutual love of all things Russia. Who knows.


End file.
